Eh No Big Deal
by LauraL girL
Summary: What is Wally like when he's not with his KND friends, just on a normal day? Please just read and you'l know.


**I haven't writen for a while so the writing style in my story's will be very diffrent from my other stuff. I don't own the KND.**

* * *

><p>He was in the paper as the biggest delinquent that they could find, and they never thought he might be a hero.<p>

Wallaby wasn't one of those kids that got to grow up in the posh suburban neighborhood, he was raised in a different side of town.

His house like many others near his, was old and broken down, between train tracks and a factory and right under an electric tower.

Though Wally didn't spend much time at his home he could still feel the seedy people make a large affect on him.

He was considered a nuisance, like the rest of the kids from that part of town, a rebel because he didn't agree with the rules and a prankster because… Well that ones kind of obvious.

But that was what those adults he fought with the KND all thought. But what did those other kids from his neighborhood think?

Not really what you'd expect.

Wally was walking home from school on a clear afternoon just like every other day, so like every day he took a little detour from the main street.

He turned down towards a street, with cracking pavement and trash littering every place you looked, Ah yes his seedy neighborhood.

He kept his head tilted down shielding his eyes with his bangs, knowing that if a street fight, or drive by were to erupt, he would have to duck and cover, but he smirked still.

As he walked past an empty lot, a ball landed at his feet. He stopped, picked it up and looked in the lot, knowing what he'd see.

"Yo, Kangaroo man! What's up?" a young boy about the same age as Wally called out to him.

He was tall with tan skin and had green grey eyes. He wore baggy pants, a lime colored t-shirt and a black bandana wrapped over his head.

Wally handed him back the ball and nodded in acknowledgment. The boy smiled at him and did the same.

"Hey mate, Ah can't play ball today." Wally said shaking the boy's hand and running his fingers though his hair.

"It's all good man. And thanks again for the other day. I would've taken a whooping if I didn't get that guitar back." the boy said nervously.

Wally had already started down the sidewalk again, and without looking back he just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no big deal."

Wally kept on down the street passing many homes but only stopping at a large house with a sign that read '_West Cleveland Foster Home' _.

Their were three kids sitting on the steps bopping their heads in sink with the rhythm blasting from an old radio.

The first was a young boy with a red open hoody, a white muscle shirt and old jeans. He had curly blonde hair and charcoal eyes.

The next was a boy with shaggy rust colored locks and hazel eyes. He had yellow jersey and tan shorts, with a pair of sunglasses sitting on his head.

And the last was a girl with black hair with purple streaks and icy blue eyes. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans a black shirt with odd purple writing on it and black gloves.

"Hey Wally, what's up man?" the blonde boy asked him smiling widely revealing a gap between his teeth.

"Hey Max, nothing much." Wally said leaning against the railing of the big steps.

"Hey man you good to hang?" the boy in yellow asked resting his arm around the girl, who stared at the with such intensity he backed away a few inches.

"Sorry Kev, Ah can't today, maybe yah latta though." he said laughing and adjusting his backpack on his shoulders.

"Dude, I still owe you and those KND guys for getting rid of Ms. C. She almost kill all of us." the blonde said sincerely.

Wally had already started down the sidewalk again, and without looking back he just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no big deal."

"Hey say hey to that 3 girl for me." said the dark haired girl speaking for the first time. Wally only blushed and quickened his pace as the three kids laughed away.

"Mickey, please! I didn't mean to trip you! Really!" Wally heard before turning the corner.

Wally saw a little girl in pigtails and big brown eyes, cowering from a an oversized oaf that looked more like a wild hog then a kid.

"Hey Mick, yah really wanna do that?" Wally said calmly to the large boy.

He spun around, anger spewing from his every being, but when he saw the short blonde he froze and smiled nervously.

"Uh, hey Wall. What do you need." he said backing away a little. Wally raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ah want yah out ah here. So beat it." he said waving him off, and the boy happily obliged.

Wally looked down at the little girl, who had a mixture of fear and appreciation in her big eyes.

"Thank you." she said softly staring at Wally before she walked off in the opposite direction.

Wally had already started down the sidewalk again, and without looking back he just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no big deal."

Wally walked up to his house and opened the door, the smell of chicken met him happily as he walked into the kitchen.

His mother sat a plate of food down at his usual seat and he walked over to his brother in the high chair and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Joey, you been a good kid?" Wally asked hoping for a verbal answer, but instead he just got a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his face.

"Stupid baby." Wally breathed as he wiped the thick mush off of his face, the baby laughing loudly.

He sat down at his seat and started to eat his hearty meal. His mother sat down next to him and smiled.

"So Wallaby, how was yah day?" she asked him cheerily.

Wally just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no big deal."

* * *

><p><strong>So like or what? Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Love the Laurel...**


End file.
